


A Meeting of Mine

by jestbee



Series: Fic Every Day in June 2018 [3]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Family Fluff, M/M, POV Outsider
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-05-17 15:52:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14835284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jestbee/pseuds/jestbee
Summary: The first time she actually meets him she gets this weird sense of'oh, that makes sense'orCornelia's thoughts on Dan





	A Meeting of Mine

Right the way at the beginning Martyn called her. He wasn't upset or anything and he dropped it in to conversation quite casually, but she could tell this meant something. 

"Phil brought a guy home," he says. 

"Really?" She asks, "what's he like?" 

It isn't the response Martyn wants because he'd clearly like a little bit of shock or surprise but, Cornelia had kind of had Phil sussed out back when she met him for the first time. 

"He's like a tall gangly emo kid. He talks a lot." 

Cornelia laughs a little and says, "isn't your brother a tall gangly emo kid who talks a lot too?" 

"Hm," Martyn says, "you got me there."

The first time she actually meets him she gets this weird sense of _'oh, that makes sense'_ , which mostly occurs when Phil and this Dan guy giggle over some sort of shared joke she doesn't get. They're both a little weird in a way that comes with being that young but at least they're weird in the same way. 

Martyn is right, of course, Dan does talk a lot. 

"You're a DJ?" He asks and then when Cornelia gives him a polite smile, proceeds to lay out a list of artists he likes that he thinks are obscure enough to impress without so much as taking a breath. 

She burns him a CD when she gets home and hands it over next time she see him. If he's going to go on about music he should at least have a bit of an education in it.

She sees him a lot. He starts to appear at most of the big family gatherings with the Lesters, though usually under the guise of Phil's also-tall also-weird best friend. If he's not there in person then he's littered in to conversation by Phil at almost every opportunity. He probably doesn't even know he's doing it. 

She notices, right away, that Dan is a lot less confident with the in-laws than she is. Again, it's probably an age thing, but she still offers him her camaraderie, a little bit of brothers-in-arms when he needs it. They're both a little on the outside looking in with this tight knit group and they can use a reassuring smile over the dinner table every so often. 

She watches him grow up and become someone different. Maybe not someone great at times, but he's only guilty of the same childish mistakes they all are. Only most people don't have an audience with an elephant's memory for their worst moments. 

Over the years there are new jobs for them all, shared responsibilities and ownership of a mini empire. Soon, it is because of those two tall gangly emos that her life takes a turn somewhere she didn't think it would. 

It's good. It's different, her Martyn is there by her side and they too are weird in the same way. Maybe that's what it's all about. Just finding that one person who is weird in the same way as you and not letting them go.

Much much later, Dan joins them on a family holiday and she poses with him in photographs like he is one of their own. Because he is. She lets him borrow her frizz-ease to combat Florida's humidity on his newly released curls.

At Christmas, he flies to the island where the Lesters have moved and he lets her post about it on her instagram. 

He and Phil still have all those in jokes she doesn't get and they're still tall and gangly and weird in a way that didn't disappear with age but, at least they have each other.

She still makes him mixtapes. Mostly it's a Spotify link dropped into a text message these days, but the intent is the same. 

He insists on maintaining his appalling music taste for the most part, no matter how hard she tries. Not that he'll ever admit that of course. 

It become kind of their thing.

"Corn," he calls her, with a fond familiarity like a brother and this, she thinks, is probably what he's become. 

Family. 

"Do you remember when they met?" She asks Martyn one day.

"Who?" 

"Your brother and Dan." 

"Vaguely."

"You called me," she says, "You were shocked." 

"I wasn't _shocked_ ," he argues, "just… you know. A bit… why, weren't you?" 

She shakes her head. "I just remember thinking that it made sense." 

Martyn cocks his head a bit, "I can see that. Like at the time I was sort of, 'oh my god there are two of them' you know?" 

She laughs. "Yeah."

"It's not really changed much. I still don't know how he managed it."

"Just lucky, I guess." She says, thinking about how she's lucky too.

"Yeah," Martyn says, the same fond expression on his face. "maybe."


End file.
